


Total Drama Island fox is here

by AureRose



Category: Drakonsoar, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Parallel Universes, Total Drama Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureRose/pseuds/AureRose
Summary: I may have traveled to a different universe that wasn't planning to visit until later on but I'm here so why not I decided to join in this big show happening. By now you what to know what universe am in well it's the Total Drama universe. And before you say there can only be twenty-two campers well I and Chris made a deal. You what to know what the deal is well I am only going to tell a little of this deal to get some of the confusing away.





	Total Drama Island fox is here

I may have traveled to a different universe that wasn't planning to visit until later on but I'm here so why not I decided to join in this big show happening. By now you what to know what universe am in well it's the Total Drama universe. And before you say there can only be twenty-two campers well I and Chris made a deal. You what to know what the deal is well I am only going to tell a little of this deal to get some of the confusing away.

Here's what I can say I will help with some stuff on the show and he will let me take part in it but I can't have the cash money for winning. And again before you say but you are a giant size fox with wings did you forget I can shape-shifted so I can look like a human me the so without further ado we begin.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from camp wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, twenty-three campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, they have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good.

Their fate will be decided here At the dramatic campfire ceremony, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies, grizzly bears... [bear growls] Disgusting camp food..."Hey now" And each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total. Drama. Island!

Everyone turns towards a red eyes girl with raven black hair and red tips carrying two duffel bags. she was wearing a black sleeveless sweater with a trench coat that the sleeves and hood is a green camo but the rest it black, normal jeans and combat black boots."Rose good you made it, everyone this Rose" Rose look at the other campers and wave. They and look at her with a few different looks, the one most of them have is a look of friendliness. Then we all talk and get to know each other and I already know I like Eva but dislike Courtney and Heather.

Justin flash me a smile and I just nod my head in reply he seems a little shocked, guess am the first to do that. "First thing first, we need a group photo for the promos everyone on the end of the dock," Chris said and sit in front of Justin... I think am not good with names. Chris looks like he's having trouble "Chris need help" "sure why not" I jump on the boat make sure my bags are still with me and I grab the video camera "ok said Wawanakwa everyone"

"WAWANAKWA" and then the docks breaks under them and I am happy not to be in the water. Chris tells them to dry off and go to the campfire in ten, he doesn't seem shocked that the dock break... he did it didn't he and with that, I look at with a raised eyebrow, his smile only widened and with that walk away to the campfire leave the others to dry off.

Chris expands the contests to them and starts turning them into two groups. Well, he expands the pink shorts twins talk about their need to be together and Chris says there's no co-ed. Great, hope the ladies aren't too girly. He made Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah the screaming gophers and Rose, Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold the killer bass. And by the I grab my black headphones with red detail to block out the screaming to that's happening.

"All right, campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. [confessional] You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest." said Chris. I entered after Owen and started my confessional <O.K I just have to say this now so I'm just warning YOU all now am not going to play nice to anyone who disrespects me, am not talking about the normal rude things am talking about the am bitter than others so am maybe a little hassle with the way I do it, but it works> right after I leave the confessional he tells us what to do next.

"All right. Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabins. Bass, you're in the west." right after he says that I go straight to the west cabin. I found a bed I like it was the top one of Eva's bed and drop my stuff on top of it while listening to everything that is happening with my headphones off. I walk outside than the scream happen. I made my way to the scream and hum agreed with Leshawna and stands across from her when she said: "Oh, man, that white girl can scream."

Lindsay was in a panic, BECAUSE of a little COCKROACH. And soon everyone comes in here and screams, jumps and panics to get away. I see Duncan come in with an axe so I grab it and use it myself to kill the roach while I did that Duncan looks at me surprised. I don't care if it was in the same room it just made others scream and I dislike that, I am after all in a human form and am not use to the form yet to get a good grip on my senses yet. "Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach." said Gwen with wide eyes " Awesome" Herold was the one who said it this time so Trent flirts with Lindsay saying "If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, 'kay? 'Cause... [inhales] Y'know... I can do that too." and there's the lovely music.

I scoff along with Duncan when he said "They always go for the jocks." after that over I give the axe back to Duncan who nods at me the respect nod And goes to my cabin to start unpacking.

So we are in the mess hall and I see Chef. I wave and he waves back when I start a walk to get my food in the front of the line and as soon as everyone here and knowing Chief I put my headphones on he starts.

Chef "Listen up! I serve it three times a day And you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!" I just grab a tray and said "some of them are wimps so be prepared Chef" everyone looks at me with surprised to know I known Chef.

"Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?" ask Beth while I walk to my table. Harold looks like he agrees and said " Yeah. 'Cause I get hypoglycemic real bad If I don't get enough sugar." Chef looks annoyed to ask this and yelled "You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" that seems to shut them up.

Owen whisper to Noah "Have a cow." Chef looks at them "What was that?! Come closer, fat boy. I didn't hear you." and starts to glare. Owen looking nervous "Uh, I didn't really say anything important." while the chief is still glaring at him and said "I'm sure you didn't. You! Scrawny kid. Gimme your plate." He added another scoop of meat with a splat on his plate then it jumps and grabs the scooper and he just flings it back on the plate. Noah looks warily at the meat.

Leshawna looks at Eva and said, "Hey, what's up, girl?" Eva just walks away and sits next to me "Oh. It's gonna be like that, is it?" Leshawna said with narrow eyes. Chef yelled "You right Rose some are wimps, Next!" and I reply, "told you so" while just munching on my burger.

Lindsay asks with a little wave to Chef "Excuse me. My nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or like, dairy." Gwen replies "I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Lindsay said "Cool." looking cheerful while I just stare at her a little weirdly.

Gwen said "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." looking at her plate while pointing at it. He just slams his hammer down while he just stares. Gwen looks at him with wide eyes and said "Right. Okay then!"

I hear a squishing noise and look at it, it was one of the burgers I grab it and well, I eat it. What I get energy no matter what I eat so no big deal to me.

Chris enters and said, "Welcome to the main lodge." Geoff waves at Chris and asks "Yo, my man. Can we order a pizza?" I froze he didn't and with a whoosh, shing a cleaver is stuck in the wall next to his head thanks to Chef and he did well look like he's on the bad side of chef now.

Geoff said surprised and said "Whoa! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool! Haha. Right, guys?" yep he fears Chef now and by the looks, the others are making so do most of them fear Chef while Chef just gets a glare, Geoff.

Chris continues without a blink at what just happened with a bigger smile then he enters with and I smile to what just happen "Your first challenge begins... In one hour!" then he leaves.

Katie looks a little worry, ask"What do you think they'll make us do?"

DJ replies with a shrug "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" I look right at him and said "want to bet" And that leads us to the top of the cliff in our swimsuits and trunks and said while looking down the cliff next to him coaching down looking down as well "told you so" and all I got in reply is "oh (bleep)"


End file.
